


shoot it true

by hylian420



Series: doflu hell [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, Knotting, M/M, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sort Of, Verbal Humiliation, i can't believe that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hylian420/pseuds/hylian420
Summary: It feels like so long ago since he last saw Mingo.--Doflamingo escapes from Impel Down, and Luffy finally reunites with him, though unintentionally.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: doflu hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987165
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	shoot it true

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! i loved the feedback on the last one so much that i had to continue this <3 here's the smut!!!! this took so long to write but but it was so worth it! 
> 
> I'm not skilled at proofreading, so if there's any glaring mistakes, do point them out so they can be fixed ^_^ 
> 
> hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> (the title is from humility by gorillaz!)

How the _fuck_ did Doflamingo escape?

Luffy clutches the newspaper, sitting cross-legged on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, as the rest of the crew and friends aboard the ship are reading the paper alongside him. 

“That bastard,” Law growls, reaching to snatch the paper away to read it better. Luffy sits dumbly and lets him, realizing at least a second later that he's not holding the paper anymore. 

“Mingo got out?” he says, shock and awe evident in his voice. 

“But how? They increased security measures at Impel Down after the war, there should have been no way for him to make a break for it.” Sanji reasons, the omega's gaze at the newspaper turning steely. Luffy remembers hearing about the fight between Sanji and Doflamingo, back when Doflamingo still had his hands and strings clenched tight around Dressrosa. He understands the anxiety and dread Sanji and the rest of his crew might be feeling. 

It feels like so long ago since he last saw Mingo. 

Visiting another pirate in prison is highly unheard of, and Law probably wouldn't appreciate it at all had Luffy snuck all the way into Impel Down to see the imposing alpha. The security there is now probably too intense to get out unscathed, so he had to ignore the urge to visit him this entire time. 

But now Mingo is out… Would he be looking for him? Luffy fears that instead he disregards their brief tryst and has already back to considering him only as an enemy. As long as Law and the Heart Pirates remain allied with Luffy’s crew, Doflamingo may never see him as anything else.

“Guess we’re just going to have to kill him this time.” Zoro huffs, his calloused hand resting on the hilt of one of his three katanas in punctuation. Luffy’s stomach drops. 

“No! We don't have to kill him!” he snaps unexpectedly, shocking his friends. 

“Don't you remember Dressrosa?! He tried to kill _both of us,_ Strawhat-ya. And all of your friends.” Law shouts back, grabbing Luffy by the back of his shirt and holding him up like a kitten. “If we don't kill him this time, he’ll definitely kill all of us.”

Luffy struggles in Law’s hold, tempted to kick the other pirate in the shins to make him drop him. His straw hat quietly thumps to the ground. 

“But if we kill him it’ll put a bigger target on us! We barely survived in Wano, what if someone more powerful than Kaido or Big Mom goes after us once Mingo is gone?!” Luffy cries, shoving at Law’s wrist with both hands. _Just let go already!_

Law seems to understand his point, and releases the rubbery alpha, letting him land face-first in the grass. Luffy sits up with a growl of exasperation, and glares up at Law. Law returns the look and the growl, as well. 

“I hate to say it, but Luffy’s right,” Nami butts in, finding Luffy’s discarded hat and putting it back on his head. “We need to focus on getting stronger again, not on killing old enemies. Doflamingo’s been stripped of most of his power, it won't be too hard to defeat him again later if he starts stirring up trouble again, but for now we can't just kill him.” she adds, but Luffy can tell the beta wishes it wasn't like this. He feels guilty for bringing it up, because his crew doesn't know he has ulterior motives. He almost feels like he's betraying them all, in a way, by wanting to mate Doflamingo. 

Law stinks of anger, though he doesn't offer any refusals. Jinbei is sitting nearby, and he doesn't look happy, either. He looks haunted. It only serves to make Luffy feel so much more guilt.

“I hate this idea too, but I know they've got a point. Killing him would endanger all of us.” Sanji agrees. He takes a drag from his cigarette. “Best to just prepare for a fight later on than seek one out now.” 

Weeks pass before they hear any more news of Doflamingo, and they receive it with very unfortunate timing. The Heart Pirates are docked at the other end of the island they're on, with the Strawhats close to a bustling city and the submarine closer to a beautiful forest. They've got the entire island between them, par Law’s suggestion, as they heard rumors of something suspicious and they wanted to use their combined crews to keep guard in case they needed to help the citizens. 

Little did anybody know, the city is now in the hands of Donquixote Doflamingo himself. 

Luffy thought it a mere coincidence that he found a pink feather on the ground not long after they docked and both crews met up, and he quickly pockets it in hopes that nobody else saw. It smells vaguely of Doffy, but he can't be too certain without sniffing it.

Law watches every movement, his stare undetected by Luffy. 

The crew hears about Doflamingo not long after Luffy discovers the feather, and Luffy watches the color drain from everyone's faces. He wishes he could react the same way as they are, instead of being excited by the prospect of seeing the large alpha again. 

The restaurant they stopped by to get drinks was apparently _owned_ by Doflamingo. How did he get ahold of a restaurant so quickly, less than two months after his escape? Luffy sips on the pineapple juice he ordered. Sanji didn't let anybody get actual food upon learning who owned the restaurant, claiming that they would have to eat on their respective ships. It seems Law wasn't very happy, either. 

“Saaaanji, we haven't eaten in hours, who cares if Mingo owns the restaurant? It's not like whatever we order will give him more money than he already has,” Luffy whines, resting his forehead on the table. 

“If you’re that hungry, I'll make lunch on the ship later. Nami is in control of the funds and she said no.” Sanji barks, taking a drink of his own water. Luffy’s stomach growls. 

“...Actually? I'm kind of hungry now too… Maybe getting food here isn't such a bad idea.” Nami mentions sheepishly, and Sanji looks conflicted. Brook quietly drains his glass of milk. 

“B-but Nami, you said yourself that… Oh, alright. But I assure all of you that nothing you eat here will even _compare_ to my cooking.” Sanji relents, sitting back in his seat. Luffy's mouth waters at the thought of eating, and Sanji summons over the waiter. They all give their orders, sticking to lighter but filling foods by Sanji’s suggestion. The waiter takes their orders to the kitchen and returns with a complimentary basket of warm, fresh, fluffy bread rolls to tide them over. 

“Don’t you _dare_ take all the bread,” Usopp hisses at Luffy, watching the rubber man reach over everything to steal a few rolls. Luffy snickers and tries to take the whole basket, and Usopp and Franky try to wrestle it back from him. Luffy realizes he's outmatched and relinquishes the basket to the two, but while they continue to grasp it he's piling rolls up for himself. He manages to get half of them before either of them are able to defend their prize, laughing triumphantly. He takes a bite out of one after setting the majority on his part of the table, and he grins. 

“They're really good!” he says in elation. Sanji gives him a deadly stare, but takes a roll anyway. He takes a bite, and can't hide his surprise at the quality of the bread. Zoro steals one of Luffy's rolls after the captain has already eaten quite a few, and Luffy doesn't argue against it. 

The only person at the table - aside from Brook, who has another glass of milk - that isn't eating any of the bread is Law. He's staring at the few rolls left in the basket, and Luffy feels fear for the bread. “Tra-guy, if you keep looking at the bread like that it's gonna explode,” he jokes around a mouthful.

“I don't like bread.” Law grumbles, crossing his arms on the table. Luffy passes him the remainder of his pineapple juice, as if that would be a replacement for bread. Instead of making fun of him, Law takes the glass and sips from it. 

Luffy giggles. He should convince Law to come out to eat more often. He’s about to say something, but something passing a window outside catches his eye. 

He abruptly rises from his chair and swallows the last of another roll. “Actually! I want to go for a walk first, you guys can eat without me!” he shouts, running out of the restaurant before anybody can stop him. He looks both ways to see if he can locate what caught his eye. He doesn't see anything anymore, but the scent he's picking up on… It smells like the feather he found on the ground when they arrived. 

He makes sure nobody is following him before chasing the scent, not eager to lose track of it. He rounds a corner, and the alleyway the scent traveled down leads to a fenced-in courtyard. He hops the fence, noting how empty it was. This is definitely where the scent went, though, so he keeps on the trail, watching carefully for that massive pink coat. He's getting so close, he can smell Doflamingo clearly now… Is he giving off his scent stronger on purpose? Can he smell Luffy?

He ends up in another, large portion of the courtyard, this one much less visible to outsiders. There's beautiful bushes with flowers in vivid colors lining the path, and a thicket conceals an arbor. Ivy crawls thickly along the structure. 

This must be where Doflamingo is. 

“Mingo!” he yells at the small building. “Come out here and fight me!”

Summoned by the smaller alpha's challenge, Doflamingo steps into the doorway. 

“ _Strawhat, _” he purrs. Luffy feels it deep in his gut. “What brings you here?”__

__“ _I said fight me._ ” Luffy growls, clenching his fists at his sides. It's hard to tell with the sunglasses, but he thinks Mingo is considering it. _ _

__“Fight you, hm? Did you look for me just to _fight,_ or… For something else?” _ _

__It's tempting, it's so tempting, to let Doffy just have him now, to knot him for real this time right on the path he's standing on. His dick stirs at the thought._ _

__Doffy can smell the subtle shift in Luffy's scent. “A fight it is, then.” he relents, and raises a hand. Luffy draws in to land a punch, but the larger alpha’s strings capture his wrist. Tight enough to hold, but not breaking the skin. Luffy struggling, however, only tightens the wrap of the strings, which does puncture his skin. It takes more effort because he's made of rubber. He growls, shaking his arm free, and surprisingly Doflamingo lets him. Before he can question why the strings are gone, Doflamingo's hand is around his forearm. It encompasses a majority, making Luffy feel very tiny in the other man's grasp. A long, devilish tongue makes its way to lick up the blood from the shallow wounds on Luffy’s arm. _Oh._ He flushes as Doffy tastes him. _ _

__“So sweet.” he murmurs, and Luffy gulps._ _

__And punches Doflamingo with his free hand._ _

__Doflamingo actually _stumbles_ a few steps back, but he grins at Luffy’s pure audacity. The smaller alpha withdraws himself from the hand around his arm and jumps back, getting ready to swing at Mingo again. He connects his fist with Doflamingo’s torso, but is caught another time. Doffy tugs him into a chokehold, dangling him above the ground against his body. _ _

__He struggles, wiggling to get out of the hold, but all the fight leaves his body as soon as the backs of his thighs brush against Doflamingo’s crotch. The material is pulled taught by his growing erection, he can feel that much. Against his will, a moan bubbles up from Luffy’s throat. _Mingo’s excited too,_ he thinks to himself. His own cock rests firmly pressed into the seam of his shorts, the adrenaline of at least attempting to fight having coarsed straight to his genitals. At least he's not the only one with a boner._ _

__“Show me what a good boy you can be.” Doflamingo gruffs into Luffy’s ear, and snakes an arm around his waist to hold him firmer. Luffy gasps at the warmth against his abdomen and the pheromones Doflamingo’s giving off. “You did so well last time, but our time was cut short… We’ll just have to make up for it.”_ _

__Luffy can't even struggle anymore, intoxicated by Doffy’s scent, the pink coat draped over his shoulders brushing the side of his face. It's like a Pavlovian response, Doffy hasn't even touched his cock but he's whining in his grasp and hard as hell, all from his scent. He goes limp in his arms, and Doflamingo carries him into the arbor, giving them a bit more privacy. He sets him down, hand gliding along the smaller alpha’s exposed chest as he's given footing once more._ _

__“Mingo,” Luffy mumbles, burying his face in Doflamingo’s coat. He breathes in his scent._ _

__“Given your track record, I take it you missed my coat more than me, hmm?” Doffy jests, ruffling his dark hair. Luffy’s face erupts a red shade rivalling that of a pomegranate, and he buries his face deeper. “No. You smell good.”_ _

__“And you smell like the sea.” It's not an insult, and Luffy doesn't take it as one. He's in love with the sea and considers it the ultimate compliment that he reminds somebody of the sea, especially Doflamingo. He hums._ _

__Doflamingo steps back momentarily to sit down on a cushioned bench, and Luffy sits up on it right next to him. He's on his knees so he can have better access to Doflamingo’s neck, and presses his nose right up into the other alpha’s scent gland. He doesn't fear anger and his judgement is rewarded with Doffy’s hand resting on his lower back, hiking his shirt up a bit._ _

__“You don't want to fight anymore?” Doffy teases, tracing the dimples in the small of Luffy’s back._ _

__“I changed my mind… Let's just fight later. Can I bite you?” Luffy murmurs against his neck, and grasps at his shoulder, slotting his fingers into his coat._ _

__“So forward. Aren't I meant to bite you first, Luffy?” the large alpha asks. Luffy shivers at how his name drips off his tongue._ _

__“Mingo,” he whines out, and places his other hand on Doflamingo’s stomach, feeling the hard wall of his abs. There's almost no hair on his stomach, except for the sparse trail of blond leading into his pants. He pets the hair absentmindedly. Doffy sighs, and unbuttons his pants, successfully distracting Luffy from his query. He laps at Doffy’s scent gland before sliding down to watch Doffy’s pants open. They only come down enough for him to free his cock, and Luffy’s on it in a split second. He leaves sweet kitten licks to the head, cleaning away the precum beading up. The taste is hard to describe; it's thick, rich, and salty. He can't wait to taste his cum too, and he takes the tip of Doffy’s massive cock into his mouth. The warm weight of it is satisfying parts of him he didn't even know existed, fulfilling a fantasy he thought wouldn't come true. It's hard to fit his mouth around it all, but he manages to get more of it in, and he bobs his head shallowly._ _

__Doflamingo moans above him, clear approval and incentive for him to continue. He trembles with the effort of shoving such a large cock in his mouth, his jaw straining around the sheer girth of it. Doflamingo strokes up Luffy’s back, the large, sturdy hand coming up to the back of his neck, and carding through his hair. Luffy’s practically purring under the firm yet careful touch, but his mood is quickly sharpened into an intensified lust when Doffy grabs at his raven locks, and shoves him down further._ _

__He chokes, the fat head of his cock slamming into the back of his throat, but he can't gag now. He drools a bit, purposely stretching his throat to accommodate the other alpha’s length._ _

__“Mm, there you go,” Doffy groans, “You take me so well,” and Luffy takes him down further. He's tingling from the praise, and from the tight grasp the other has on his hair. It doesn't hurt, his skin stretches too much for something like that to be painful, but it does offer a sense of danger that fattens up the smaller alpha’s dick. He’s not in the best position to even be attempting this, but his rubber esophagus can handle it much better than the average person. He slides more of that beautiful cock into his throat, gradually, until he can’t breathe. The thick hair around the base is just barely making contact with his nose when Doffy seems to have had enough and yanks on the hair, pulling Luffy off of his cock._ _

__Luffy coughs at the sudden emptiness of his throat, and comes away with drool running down his chin and his eyes clouded with tears. Doflamingo grins at the sight, and wipes at his cheek and chin with a broad thumb. He releases his hair and returns the hand near Luffy’s rear._ _

__“Such a good boy. You're beautiful when you cry.”_ _

__Luffy rests his cheek in the comfort of Doffy’s calloused hand. Alphas aren't normally submissive to other alphas, but Doflamingo sparks something in him; something that could resemble the disposition of an omega. Pirates aren't usually known for their conventionalism, anyway._ _

__“What is it you want, Strawhat? Aside from biting me.” Doflamingo teases, stroking Luffy’s soft cheek. The rubber alpha has slightly different texture than regular skin._ _

__“Please fuck me, Mingo,” Luffy whines, sitting away to unbutton his shorts and slide them off. Doflamingo watches each movement with faraway interest, looking at him as if he's both a piece of meat and a revered object at the same time. Luffy almost feels dehumanized, and it's intoxicating in the same way as the other alpha’s scent is._ _

__“Only because you begged so nicely.” Doffy hums, patting his lap. Luffy kicks his shorts and sandals to the floor hastily and tosses his shirt to join them before crawling into the proffered lap, resuming his display of affection- no, _obsession_ with Doffy’s neck. The large alpha chuckles in amusement, and with Luffy’s proximity to him, he feels the rumble of it in his own chest. His teeth graze the scent gland, but he doesn't breach the skin. Doffy strokes his back, and offers his other hand to Luffy, as the small alpha pulls away. Luffy takes the hand in both of his own, and laps at his fingers enthusiastically. He takes Doffy’s pleasant surprise as incentive to wrap his lips around two of them, and then a third, slobbering on them. He may not be an inherently sexual being, but he's had enough experience to know how sex works, and without any lube, those fingers need to be _dripping_ to open him up. _ _

__“I never took you for a submissive alpha.” Doffy muses, pushing his fingers deeper into Luffy’s mouth. It's not enough to make the other alpha gag, but he does drool more. Luffy moans around his fingers, and whines when Doffy withdraws them. “Shh, shh. I’ll give you something better.”_ _

__While Doffy’s now spit-soaked fingers reach for Luffy’s rear, his other hand grips one of his asscheeks, pulling them apart to expose his hole. Luffy grasps at the feathers adorning Doflamingo’s shoulders. One finger lightly taps Luffy’s entrance, and Luffy gasps as it starts to go in. The second joins it without hesitation. His fingers are so much larger than Luffy’s used to, opening him up wider than _three_ of his own fingers do. Doffy languidly pumps his fingers in and out, stretching him open. It's less preparation and more spreading around the spit, and the third finger slides in easily. Luffy’s devil fruit has many convenient uses, and being able to quickly prepare is definitely a great one. _ _

__Doffy pushes the fingers in _deep_ , and Luffy surges forward without a second thought, crashing their lips together. Doflamingo seems surprised, but he deepens the kiss, and their teeth clash before they settle into a more fluid kiss. Luffy tries to shove his tongue between his lips, and Doflamingo meets him in the middle. His tongue is much longer, and easily takes over Luffy’s mouth, and Luffy moans loudly around the tongue when Doffy’s fingers brush his prostate. Doffy licks at Luffy’s tongue, massaging the bundle of nerves, coaxing more of those sweet sounds out of him. _ _

__Luffy pulls back from the kiss much sooner than he wanted to, gasping for breath. “M-Mingo,” he whimpers, rolling his hips down onto those thick fingers. “I need your knot!”_ _

__“Whatever happened to asking nicely?” Doflamingo questions, leaning into Luffy’s neck. “You smell so sweet.” he coos, and he nuzzles the scent gland under Luffy’s jaw._ _

__“Please,” Luffy gasps, tilting his head to give easier access. The fingers in his ass are removed and he sobs at the loss, but both of Doffy’s hands are soon tight on his hips and guiding him above his cock. Luffy cries out as the large head coaxes its way into his hole, pushing down to meet him._ _

__“Stunning,” comes Doffy’s praise, and he gives Luffy a moment to adjust, the rubbery man not quite seated in his lap yet. Luffy pants, breathing in the other alpha’s heady scent, feeling as if he’s floating._ _

__Doflamingo carefully pulls him down farther, and _years_ pass before the backs of Luffy’s thighs and his ass become flush with Doffy’s lap. The bulb of his knot rests firm against his ass, its circumference daunting in comparison to the rest of his cock, despite not being at its full thickness yet. _ _

__“So full,” Luffy groans, and rolls his hips down. Doffy tightens his grasp on the smaller man’s hips, digging his fingers in. He pulls Luffy back up, almost enough to pull out, and Luffy fears exactly that. He's about to complain, until he's shoved back down. A loud moan is punched out of him at the act._ _

__“That's it, Luffy. Be loud for me. Show me how much you need this.” Doflamingo commands, muffled ever so slightly by their propinquity. He mouths gentle kisses over his neck, as if he’s drinking in Luffy’s pheromones. Luffy lifts and then grinds his hips down, stuttering against the knot. He's moaning more than exhaling and his thighs are quaking with the effort of rising and falling on that impressive cock._ _

__“Mingo,” he mewls. His name tastes delicious. Or is it his scent? “Feels so good, ahh, can't wait to be stuck on your knot…” Doffy’s teeth brush his scent gland, and he's sobbing, leaning into the contact. “Please, please, alpha,” he cries, but even he's not sure exactly what he's begging for._ _

__“I've got you, _omega_.” Doffy growls seductively. Humiliation rushes through Luffy. Is that really how Mingo sees him? As an omega? He _is_ practically crying on his cock, the peak image of submission and very reminiscent of a true omega, so he can understand where Doflamingo would get the idea from. It's obvious the both of them are alphas, but Luffy is submitting his whole self to the other. He may as well just be an omega at this point. _ _

__“ _Alpha, _” he cries again, feeling Doflamingo’s knot catch, and he ruts down against it, trying to force it in. His own cock dribbles on Doffy’s abdomen, and with each movement the tip spreads more precum across the tanned skin.___ _

____“Disgusting.” scoffs Doffy. Luffy flushes, though he’s rolling his hips forward, intentionally smearing the precum further. “Such a nasty boy. I’ll be teaching you manners yet.”_ _ _ _

____“Not even my grandpa could teach me manners,” Luffy tests. Doflamingo snorts, digging his fingernails into the supple skin of his ass. Luffy gasps, grinding down._ _ _ _

____“I’m not Garp.” Doflamingo growls, biting down _hard_ on Luffy’s scent gland as his knot finally seats itself inside. Luffy sobs out a loud moan and he cums untouched, his cock twitching feebly against Doflamingo’s stomach as the dominant alpha cums deep inside of him. Teeth penetrate Luffy’s skin, and Doffy sucks a bruise right on his scent gland. Luffy grasps at the coat, bending a few feathers in the process. He feebly grinds on the knot stuck inside him while his orgasm takes its course, revelling in the sensation of thick, hot ropes of cum filling him up. He's lightheaded, whining, and knows he's acting like he's in heat. It feels like what he imagines heats to be. _ _ _ _

____Damn, feeling like an omega is really doing it for Luffy. He almost wishes he were an omega for real, but being made to function as one is enough for him._ _ _ _

____Doflamingo’s teeth finally let go after an eternity, and he laps at the blood pooling in the wound. Luffy thinks it's over. He doesn't expect Doflamingo to leave _another_ bite wound, in the crook of his neck and shoulder, right over his trapezius muscle. _ _ _ _

____“Mingo! Don’t bite me so much!” Luffy protests, but the action has his cock jumping in mild interest. He doesn't think he can go another round, but the attention is satisfying._ _ _ _

____“How else will everyone know you're mine, darling?” Doflamingo mumbles against his skin. “Go ahead.”_ _ _ _

____Luffy doesn't need to ask what he means by that. He returns to his favorite place, Doflamingo’s neck, and his teeth embed in his skin. He's pleased by the moan Doffy gives in response, and Luffy clings to him._ _ _ _

____He doesn't even care that he’s now officially mated to his ally’s biggest enemy. He’ll cross that bridge when he gets to it. All his senses and his thought processes are encompassed by Doflamingo and his scent and his cock. He licks up the blood that surfaces from the wound, indulging in the salty, metallic tang. Doflamingo sucks more bruises into his neck and nips the skin more. He must look like he was positively mauled._ _ _ _

____Yeah, this is going to be a bitch to explain later._ _ _ _

____“I’ll never let anyone else have you.” Doflamingo growls, possessive, and Luffy intends on holding him to that._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments/feedback highly appreciated! please let me know what you think and have a great day!! <3
> 
> twitter: doffysimp


End file.
